1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a data processing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a data processing device having a memory to be used for a correction process.
2. Background of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging device used in a mobile telephone, a digital still camera, or the like has a memory to be used for a correction process. Various methods for testing such a memory have been proposed.
For example, JP-A-2004-93421 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method approach for detecting a defective part of a memory including the step of connecting a tester to the memory to test it based on control signals from the tester.